


I Know It’s Real This Time

by Sxymami0909



Series: Stydia Season 4 Canon Tags [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has a movie night with Stiles, thinks about Allison and realizes her best friend was right. (Title from ‘Didn’t Know’ by Arden Cho)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know It’s Real This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Request from: pottersandponds on Tumblr. Movie night with cuddling and fluff fluff fluff!

“Got the popcorn,” Stiles commented as he stepped back into his living room, medium sized bowl in hand. He walked over to the couch and plopped down beside Lydia, his gaze drifting to the strawberry blonde beside him. His brow lifted as he held the bowl out to her. “What’s so interesting?” He asked jerking his head towards her phone.

Lydia glanced up from her cell phone screen and gripped the bowl with her free hand taking it from him. “It’s Scott, he and Kira aren't going to be able to make it,” she said with a frown as she sent him a message back and then rested the phone on the couch before pulling the bowl more firmly onto her lap. Her heels were lying haphazardly on the floor by the couch; her legs propped up beneath her, blanket covering her from the waist down.

“And he didn't text me?” Stiles asked with a slight pout as he shifted digging into his back pocket for his cell phone.

“He did,” Lydia answer with half a shrug, “But he said you didn't reply.” She explained as she curled her hand around some popcorn and popped a few pieces into her mouth. Scott had apologized profusely knowing how Lydia hated to be third wheel to Stiles and Malia’s bike, but apparently Kira’s parents wanted to have a little talk with them about all the running around and crossing of borders they’d been doing lately. Not that Lydia could blame them. Real parents cared when they’re kids disappeared for days on end with no word.

Stiles went through his messages and nodded, “Oh yeah, he did.” He shook his head, “I was on the phone with Malia, I must not have seen it,” he admitted shooting his friend a quick text before slipping his phone back into his pocket. He glanced at Lydia and sent a small grin in her direction, “Oh well, more popcorn for us, ready to start the marathon we've all been waiting for?” He asked reaching for some of the popcorn.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Don’t we need to wait for your girlfriend?” She inquired keeping her tone casual.

Stiles shook his head. “Malia isn't coming either,” his brows drew together, “Surprisingly she’s heading over to the loft…to talk to Peter.” After the Berserkers had attacked the school close to two weeks ago he and Scott had sat down with Malia and explained who Peter was to her. She’d been slightly angry at first and he had a pretty good dent in his wall and several scratch marks on his furniture to prove it, but since then she seemed to have calmed down.

“I guess they’re going to talk,” he said with a shrug, though there was concern on his features.

Lydia tried not to let the concern on Stiles face bother her. Peter was a sociopath; of course he’d be concerned. He was concerned when any of the pack was around the former alpha. “I’m sure Derek will keep an eye on her,” she offered in an attempt to make him feel better despite the fact that she still wasn't Malia’s biggest fan.

The girl had no verbal filter, she was rude, abrasive, lacked pack loyalty, and she was dating Stiles. Okay, so the last one was a personal problem, but still.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure he will.” Derek had been looking out for them for a while now, even when they didn't always realize it. He was different now that the de-aging process had worn off. They weren't exactly sure what Derek was, but he seemed faster, stronger and the color of his eyes…well that was a whole other story.

Stiles shook the thoughts away and glanced sideways at Lydia, “So, Star Wars, you ready?” He asked a hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I suppose, though I vote we switch movies since everyone else isn't here and Scott and Kira haven’t seen it yet either,” she replied.

Stiles frowned contemplating her words, “Huh, you might be right…” he paused eyeing Lydia, “You want to watch the Notebook don’t you?” He glowered.

Lydia sent him a sweet smile, batting her lashes briefly in his direction. “You like the Notebook, Stiles.” She told him simply.

Stiles grumbled as he climbed off the couch and moved over to the television kneeling on the floor and opening the drawer to look through the movies for The Notebook. The truth was he wasn't all that irritated. He didn't mind watching the Notebook, though in the past when they’d watched it together he had always spent more time watching the girl beside him than the actual movie.

It took him less than five minutes to find the movie, pull out Star Wars and pop in the Notebook. He pushed himself up and made his way back over to the couch grabbing the remote before settling down beside Lydia. He glanced at her and offered her the remote.

Lydia shook her head, “You can do it,” she said softly. She watched him shrug and lift the remote to the television. She found her gaze falling to his hands and she swallowed hard. It was funny the things that were realized after the fact. Like how often Stiles used to touch her. Not in an inappropriate way, though had she asked, she doubted he would have said no. They were casual touches, a hand pressed against her back, long fingers curling around her shorter ones, a brush against her arm.

They were all things she missed, things she hadn't realized happened as often as they did, but now that she was severally lacking in the casual touch department, Lydia realized it happened a lot.

The feel of a warm hand against her arm pulled her from her thoughts and she blinked and glanced over at Stiles eyebrow arched, “Hmm?” she asked lightly.

Concern filtered across Stiles’ face as he studied Lydia. She seemed lost in her own thoughts which seemed to be happening more often lately and that worried Stiles. “You okay?” He asked quietly knowing they hadn't really talked much lately, not since the night he took her up to the spot he and his mother used to go to in the preserve. Things had gotten better between them since then, but every once in a while Stiles could swear things were still a little off.

Lydia sent him half a smile, “Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking.” She admitted as she unconsciously shifted closer to him.

Stiles didn't miss the movement and he wondered if she even realized she did it. He hesitated a second before lifting an arm, “Why don’t you come over here, I bet I’m more comfortable than that lumpy pillow,” he joked, “Or if you want you can be the big spoon,” he offered trying to get her to smile. It worked and he relaxed a bit.

Lydia chuckled softly shaking her head even as she moved towards him resting in the cradle of his arms and bringing the bowl so it was resting against both of them. “You _are_ more comfortable than the lumpy pillow,” she stated, “And I like it better when you hold me.” She admitted. Lydia hadn't noticed how well she fit into his arms until recently.

“It’s been a long time since I've heard you laugh,” Stiles’ chest tightened at her words and he wrapped his arms around her tighter, his heart warming in a way it probably shouldn't. The summer they’d first started hanging out they’d spent a lot of nights that ended with them curled on the couch together. It was always platonic…and it still was he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who was sweet and part of their pack…but who also didn't fit as well in his arms as Lydia did. Not that she ever let him hold her like this anyway.

Stiles fought a sigh. He needed to work on not comparing Malia and Lydia. They were two completely different girls and he cared about them both. He ran a hand down Lydia’s arm and smiled when she spoke.

“It’s been a while since I've had anything to laugh about,” Lydia admitted as she held his gaze, the movie already starting in the background.

Stiles didn't look away as he nodded. He reached out and rested his hand over hers on the popcorn bowl. “I know,” he told her, not quiet able to push back the guilt lingering beneath the concern in his gaze. He wanted to apologize, but he knew Lydia would just tell him it wasn't his fault. She always did, so did Scott.

Lydia caught the guilt in his eyes and her chest tightened. She shifted again slightly and wrapped an arm around his midsection, resting her head against his chest. “You haven’t either,” she offered, “Until recently.” She’d seen him laughing and joking with Malia and despite the fact that it hurt more than she cared to admit, she loved Stiles enough to want him to be happy. “I’m glad you’re happy Stiles, I-” she pressed her lips together her, “I want you to be happy.”

Stiles’ brows drew together her words making his chest constrict though he wasn't quite sure why. “I want you to be happy too,” he responded his voice soft.

Lydia tilted her head up and she smiled sadly, “I know.” She was silent for a minute before swallowing hard, “We’re missing the movie.” She told him though she didn't really care all that much. She’d seen it dozens of times.

Stiles nodded, “We are,” he agreed before pulling her closer and turning his gaze towards the television, keeping a tight grasp on Lydia.

She relaxed into him, letting herself forget for just a little while that Stiles wasn't hers. She let herself forget that he was with someone else. Instead Lydia focused on the way he encased her in his arms, holding onto her like she was special, like he never wanted to let her go. She focused on how her heart skipped a beat every time his fingers slid soothingly against her hand, how her body melted into his like she belonged there…like she was coming home.

Lydia let her eyes slide shut as she swallowed heavily. When they spent time together like this, she could let herself pretend that he was hers and he still loved her the way she had finally realized she loved him. Her thoughts drifted to her best friend. She understood now…Lydia hadn't known she could fall in love this way, be so completely immersed in one person that everything felt better when they were around. But she was. The love she felt for Stiles was real and she was convinced if she stayed by his side and waited, he’d remember what he’d always known was true. They were meant to be and nothing, not even a new girlfriend would keep them apart forever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)** and I am currently taking Teen Wolf requests through my ask box. :)


End file.
